micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/16 May 2014
00:14:36 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 00:18:24 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 00:41:08 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 00:45:30 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 01:16:45 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 01:17:11 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 01:43:20 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 01:43:46 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 01:56:43 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 01:57:09 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 02:12:47 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 02:13:01 http://unitedcitystates.webs.com/ 02:13:26 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 06:50:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 15:11:37 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 15:12:03 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 16:39:34 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:39:41 o/ 16:45:06 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:45:21 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:53:48 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:54:08 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:54:27 wow 17:32:36 -!- Prince Augustine has joined Special:Chat 17:33:02 -!- Prince Augustine has left Special:Chat. 17:33:11 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:33:22 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 17:46:49 back 17:59:01 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:02:36 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:11:34 wow 18:20:13 TEST 18:20:17 oops 18:27:27 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 18:27:34 o/ 18:27:36 O/ 18:27:50 We won our third official international match! 18:28:04 That's cool. 18:28:08 http://austrardaily.blogspot.co.uk/2014/05/austrar-islands-vs-kaig-pre-match-report.html 18:28:44 Good job! 18:28:51 Congrats 18:29:11 Thanks 18:29:18 You're welcome. 18:29:24 Didn't score but I got to play so im happy :) 18:29:36 So whats new in cockatiel? 18:29:50 I've been thinking about changing some flags. 18:30:00 State flags? 18:30:15 A few city flags and maybe my war flag. 18:30:29 The naval jack may change too. 18:30:57 Other than that, I like the flags that I have. 18:31:00 We have a war flag 18:31:10 In real life :D 18:33:20 test 18:33:29 I would actually like to get my flag made and not just have it on the computer. The bad thing is, I don't know where to go to do that. 18:33:47 At least in my area. 18:34:55 I don't want a paper flag like Enoch has. 18:35:14 Yeah 18:35:30 I have our alternate flag and ordering are new flag. 18:35:44 That's cool. 18:36:06 New CKE War Flag.png Do you think I should change the war flag? 18:38:34 Idk. 18:39:44 I think I'm going to make a new one. 18:43:45 Okay. 18:44:24 Wow this would be my 6th war flag that I've had when it's done. Talk about being undecided. lol 18:46:51 -!- Corgan2001 has joined Special:Chat 18:47:00 O/ 18:47:13 Hello 18:48:36 o/ 18:51:28 I g2g :/ Goodbye :P 18:51:53 -!- Corgan2001 has left Special:Chat. 18:52:40 That was quick. 18:54:04 Yeah I know. I didn't see the point in joining chat if he had to leave that early. 18:57:26 brb 18:57:43 Your always Brb.# 18:58:01 im back 18:58:20 I had to get a drink. 18:59:21 My favorite drink: Mountain Dew. 19:02:43 My war flag is done. I just need to save it. 19:03:07 Great. 19:06:32 19:06:41 I like it more than the old flag. 19:10:34 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 19:12:20 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat. 19:42:02 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:42:08 o/ 19:45:41 -!- Manchurion has joined Special:Chat 19:45:45 o/ 19:47:35 o/ 19:48:23 What's going on in Austrar? 19:49:11 Good, you? 19:50:45 Fine, yup. 20:02:18 -!- Manchurion has left Special:Chat. 20:09:51 brb 20:27:44 t 20:36:58 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 20:37:47 Hi 20:42:24 -!- Manchurion has joined Special:Chat 20:42:30 o/ 20:42:42 hi 20:43:43 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 20:43:48 -!- Manchurion has left Special:Chat. 20:43:48 Herro 20:44:40 Hi 20:44:42 How are you? 20:47:55 back 20:48:11 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 21:03:35 l 21:19:55 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 21:20:06 o/ 21:23:28 o/ 21:25:32 -!- Manchurion has joined Special:Chat 21:25:40 Evening fellas' 21:26:01 O/ 21:26:33 o/ 21:29:21 -!- Manchurion has left Special:Chat. 21:29:39 Hello 21:29:41 Eastest 21:29:51 yes? 21:30:26 . 21:35:37 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 21:53:01 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 21:53:17 :( 21:53:43 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 21:55:11 Hello 21:55:13 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 21:55:18 Hello 21:55:24 Hello guys 21:55:41 o/ 21:56:06 Changed my website a bit http://unitedcitystates.webs.com/ 21:56:13 I gotta go. I'll be AFK on chat though. I'll be back on in like 20 minutes. 21:56:17 How do you guys like the home page? 21:56:20 okay 22:02:45 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 22:02:49 Back. 22:02:57 Hey 22:03:05 New website? 22:03:10 What do you guys think? http://benswann.com/iowa-student-suspended-after-bb-gun-discovered-in-neighborhood/ 22:03:42 Haha 22:05:46 It's ridiculous 22:18:53 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 22:18:55 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 22:19:01 back 22:19:05 hola 22:19:15 missed anything? 22:21:22 I'm back 22:21:28 hey 22:21:32 Hello 22:21:38 Hello 22:21:40 and no you didnt miss anything austrar 22:21:53 I took a walk around the block. 22:22:04 I'm on a diet. 22:22:35 How much weight you tryin' to loose? 22:22:48 15-25 22:22:51 Pounds 22:23:17 I want to get around 165 Pounds. 22:23:38 I need to loose 10. I want to weigh 100-105 lbs 22:23:58 I'm REALLY short 22:23:59 I'm 155 Pounds. 22:24:17 I'm short. I am 5'7" 22:24:42 I'm 5'2 on a good day 22:24:43 LOL 22:24:48 I'm tall. 22:25:17 I feel that I am the shortest out of all of my friends at school. 22:25:25 Really? 22:25:30 Yes 22:25:43 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 22:25:51 Hello. 22:25:53 o/ 22:26:01 o/ 22:26:14 My school is extremely diverse. We got lots of people of every race, religion, height, weight, sexuality- you name it lol 22:26:36 Cool. Stuff at school nearly made me commit suicide :/ 22:26:47 Fuck school... 22:26:59 @UCS same with my school. 22:27:21 Their is somebody at my school who is 6'6" tall. 22:27:24 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 22:27:25 There* 22:27:28 wow 22:27:31 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 22:27:42 Me too :D Lots of deverse... 22:27:47 Yeah schooling sucks 22:27:52 Education is needed 22:28:00 but the systems in place suck 22:28:14 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Togapi%E2%84%A2_Notebook_Posters 22:28:20 What is this? 22:28:23 I hate school. The people at my school want to make the school day longer. 22:28:29 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Togapi%E2%84%A2_Notebook_Posters 22:28:38 I saw that idk what that is 22:28:48 TBH i learn more online than at school 22:28:56 Me too 22:28:58 Anyways I now claim Fanning islands 22:29:06 The eastern half of it... 22:29:14 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 22:29:28 I only like school because of the discussions in class. I have some really good teachers 22:29:36 My history teacher has a PhD 22:29:47 Wait what? I have a colony in the eastern part. 22:30:00 You do? 22:30:05 Sorry... 22:30:14 Yes Colony of New Cockatielville. 22:30:42 Oh okay....damn...now... rremove your claim or else I will declare war on you... 22:31:01 Jk XD (troll) 22:32:44 Anyways I am making new puppet state, any name ideas? 22:32:56 Where is it going to be at? 22:33:06 I can get names out of that maybe. 22:33:10 The People 22:33:13 uh 22:33:20 In Asia... I was thinking Kingdom of Japan :3 22:33:37 The people's supreme imperial empire of Japan 22:33:41 Or Kingdom of Mongolia (I am part Mongol.0 22:33:47 hmmmmm..... 22:35:09 Or Kingdom of Singapore... 22:35:40 Kingdom of Hong Kong? 22:36:04 :O Awesome idea! 22:36:39 Thank you. 22:36:40 The Eurasian Empire 22:36:48 Just claim europe and asia LOL 22:36:52 I was also thinking Kingdom of Macau. 22:37:02 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 22:37:20 O/ 22:37:28 o/ 22:38:09 Hello everyone. 22:38:44 I am making a new puppet state! 22:38:50 Ugh 22:39:04 Puppet states make countries look unprofessional, even in macronations. 22:39:44 true 22:39:45 I mean colonies sorry 22:40:17 Kingdom of Singapore :D 22:40:54 Yeah, mhm. 22:41:03 We all know it will be a puppet state, gig is up. 22:42:10 :/ Puppet states are not bad.. 22:42:26 Yes they are 22:42:43 Puppet states like I said make countries look unprofessional and eventually laughed at more. 22:42:45 Another thing: we are bordering the Sangheili Union! 22:42:47 Just face the facts. 22:42:55 Sangheili borders you now? 22:43:01 Yep :3 22:43:08 Um, ok. 22:43:13 We are neighboring nations. :D 22:43:16 Now back to the real topic. 22:43:29 Puppet states are not bad. (facepalm) 22:43:37 Huro Atlantica and the Cockatiel Empire border each other. 22:43:41 Yes they are 22:43:44 Um East, 22:43:53 HOW? 22:43:54 Orange told me he left micronationalism 22:44:06 Wait, when did he say that? 22:44:17 He came here a while ago, bout a month or 2 22:44:28 oh nvm then. 22:44:33 Do not use all caps Enoch, you know the rules. 22:44:34 -!- Geptun has joined Special:Chat 22:44:48 O/ 22:44:51 o/ 22:45:15 Well, Huro-Atlantica DID border the Cockatiel Empire. 22:45:47 :/ 22:45:51 Puppet states are used by nothing more than a greedy country who wants more territory which they cannot achieve through treaties, etc. So they basically use mercs and people to create puppet states which rely on the puppet state's creator. They are also known for having very close "relations" with the creator of the puppet state. 22:46:17 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 22:48:35 -!- Prince Augustine has joined Special:Chat 22:48:42 O/ 22:48:43 o/ 22:49:03 Hi 22:49:10 I am running out of ideas for a couple of flags. Ugh. 22:49:57 I could be of assistance, Eastest. 22:50:11 Sure. I'll PM you 22:51:10 Me thinks Enoch is angry :3 22:51:41 Maybe 22:52:30 :3 22:52:52 Enoch hasn't been in the best mood as of late. 22:53:42 Eh, he always gets angry and wants someone to feel sorry for him. 22:55:21 I noticed that in him. 22:56:26 I also noticed him joking around about things that shouldn't be joked around i.e. declaring war. 22:57:59 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 22:58:24 o/ 22:58:29 O/ 22:58:49 I do not not angry for attention.. ad for people to feelsorry for me Kaiser.. 22:58:54 Welcome back. 22:59:03 Why did you leave .__. 22:59:08 I am not an attention hogger..... 22:59:15 Did we say for attention? No 22:59:33 Deutschlandkaiser Eh, he always gets angry and wants someone to feel sorry for him. 22:59:44 Did I mention or say attention, no. Now drop it. 22:59:51 Yes. 23:00:00 6:53 23:00:04 Look up... 23:00:18 I did. 23:00:30 Deutschlandkaiser 23:00:30 Eh, he always gets angry and wants someone to feel sorry for him. 23:00:37 Either it is me, or you have a seeing problem. 23:00:39 I do not... 23:00:51 I said you always great angry and want someone to feel sorry for you, not get angry for attention. 23:00:57 I do have a seeing problem I had a serious eye infection :/ 23:01:17 I do not want people to feel sorry for me... I simply do not care.. 23:01:24 Well good. 23:02:01 Also sorry for my rude ludicrous behavior as you know i have been growing through alot... 23:02:16 Now what do you have to say to me since I never called you an attention seeker. 23:02:19 But I just overeact sometimes. 23:02:25 I am crazed :3 23:02:34 Really, I never knew... 23:02:39 (Troll) 23:02:55 (facepalm) I told everyone about it. 23:03:19 Now what do you have to say to me for calling you an attention seeker, because saying that brought attention. 23:03:52 I am not.. why are you trying to ignite a conflict? 23:04:09 I am not, I was just asking what did you have to say Mr.Chung 23:04:18 Enoch, you are the one trying to ignite a conflict. 23:04:27 I am not, stay outta this.... 23:04:36 Yes you are 23:04:46 He has the sole right to come in the chat because this is a PUBLIC chat 23:04:51 I have no interest in sparking a flame war.... 23:04:52 What goes on here, anyone can enter. 23:04:53 Who is always the one that gets kicked from the chat room? 23:04:58 Enoch. 23:05:06 What is said in the public chat, anyone can make a comment. 23:05:10 I do not get kicked anymore. 23:05:14 :3 23:05:17 Lies 23:05:20 You do. 23:05:22 You will if you keep acting up. 23:05:27 We have records sir. 23:05:32 And so does Wikia Staff 23:05:39 Anyways I do not want to start a flamewar, flamewars are ludicrous... 23:05:41 And those random websites who record everything secretly 23:05:50 Or in a better term, stupid. 23:05:56 Secretly? 23:06:00 Ah, I see. 23:06:08 Okay shall we change topic? 23:06:13 Yeah, I find many websites that record info 23:06:18 :O 23:06:21 No we shall not, unless anyone wants to. 23:06:35 This could ignite yet another flame war... 23:06:39 The internet is not private Enoch. 23:06:47 There is no privacy. 23:06:51 Exactly. 23:06:57 I know that East I have had internet stalkers/hackers before. 23:07:01 :/ 23:07:08 Really? (lol) 23:07:11 Anything said can come back and haunt you in life. 23:07:17 :/ 23:07:17 Exactly. 23:07:23 INDEED 23:07:36 Anyways I am gonna invade South Korea.... 23:07:47 1. Take flight there. 23:07:55 2. sightsee for a while. 23:08:01 LOL 23:08:02 3. BAM! plant a flag :D 23:08:07 And get shot 23:08:08 XD 23:08:16 If you're okay with your ass being shot up by the US and South Korean Militaries. 23:08:22 I will visit some family then invade :d 23:08:33 YOU HAVE BEEN SENT TO THE UNITED NATIONS HQ FOR HIGH TREASON. 23:08:36 Sentence: DEATH 23:08:36 I have conquered my cousin's house. 23:08:39 lol 23:08:42 Yeah a house 23:08:47 Not a actual country. 23:08:53 I will conquer my Aunt's house in Seoul. :) 23:09:03 Yes, still invading though.. 23:09:04 The US, UN, S Korean military and gov, and all of their allies would kill you in an instant 23:09:22 That is not in invading, that is visiting someone's home and just planting a flag on it. 23:09:29 How "professional" XD 23:09:34 lol 23:09:52 I shall get North Korea nad start a second Korean war MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH 23:10:11 I am snapshotting that 23:10:18 You are now going to be reported to the UN for terrorism. 23:10:24 I am conquering my aunts house :/ 23:10:34 Not an entire nation... 23:10:51 Lies 23:10:57 You said you will start a second Korean War 23:11:05 You are to be reported for terrorism. 23:11:06 Can you take a joke? 23:11:06 Terrorist. 23:11:08 :/ 23:11:15 I am no terrorist :/ 23:11:19 You don't joke about that stuff. 23:11:33 See what happened to that Dutch Teen? 23:11:35 Too bad 23:11:42 Dutch teen? 23:11:55 And I shall see what the United States Government and mental officials shall do with you if you ever joke like that again. 23:12:02 A second Korean War? But the first one never officially ended. XD 23:12:22 A Dutch Teenager made a joke about Terrorism. She got arrested. 23:12:28 I know... a treaty was never sighed therefore the Korean war rages on... 23:12:39 A threat is a threat even if it is just a joke. 23:12:40 I visited a Korean war battlefield before. 23:12:50 Okay I get your point... 23:13:00 So? 23:13:05 wait 23:13:05 nvm 23:13:13 I've been inside a real U-Boat. 23:13:26 Shall I call the mental officials now guys? 23:13:29 From WWII 23:13:33 And the South Korean Government/ 23:13:41 I would never invade me home country, I just conquered me cousin house, Is that invading? 23:14:17 Yep 23:14:21 Deutsch 23:14:23 Do it 23:14:27 Too late Enoch 23:14:41 Go ahead... 23:15:22 Sure thing. 23:15:29 Besides annexing a family house in Seoul is not invading 23:15:47 I do not even have an army (troll) but if you wanna do it go ahead... 23:15:49 I am reporting them about that terrorist threat between NK and SK, you are going to re-ignite a war as you proclaimed 23:15:52 A prime example on how words can come back and haunt you.. 23:15:58 And reporting you to mental asylum for same thing. 23:16:13 And for making demented terrorist jokes. 23:16:23 Okay.. I do have a mental illness :/ Depression but that does not officially count. 23:16:42 Depression is not just it. 23:16:48 Does that? That won't send me to a mental asylum 23:17:00 You are a physcopath for making terrorist jokes and death jokes. You need to be jailed up as well. 23:17:04 Depression is not an excuse to make demented jokes. 23:17:16 Indeed 23:17:25 Anyone else wish to help me report this? 23:17:28 I never made an excuse 23:17:30 Depression is when you feel like life is repeating. 23:17:37 And you can't escape 23:17:50 Your excuses are done 23:17:58 I know. :/ 23:18:11 You feel sad, and life is boring and dull. It feels like everyday is the same, and there is nothing you can do about it. 23:18:26 I know that Creeper. 23:18:36 No need for reporting anything 23:18:52 Now to call Kim Jong Un and Park Geun-hye. 23:19:05 They must know of this threat to the two Koreas. 23:19:06 A demented man making terrorist threats and claiming them to be jokes, then what shall we do? 23:19:16 Eat crumpets and dance? 23:19:20 I am not demented. 23:19:21 Or get this nut out of here. 23:19:30 Pull up your socks and dance! 23:19:50 And making my cousins house my Korean terriotry is not terrorism. 23:19:55 No 23:20:01 -!- Geptun has left Special:Chat. 23:20:04 Personally I don't dance, but I'll partake in the eating of crumpets. 23:20:13 You blatantly stated to anger the NK Government thus igniting the Korean War again 23:20:28 I cannot even contact them... use logic... 23:20:43 Do you really think I can ignite a second Korean war? 23:20:51 You could go up to the border and do something stupid 23:20:52 I'm on a diet so no crumpets for me plus I don't dance so I'll pass. 23:21:01 North korea would not even enter a second korean war 23:21:15 they know they can't win, unless if china has their back 23:21:17 I cannot even take a plane to Seoul... but I am not convincing you... 23:21:22 I don't know, ask Dennis Rodman, Kim Jong Un's best mouthpiece...er...I mean friend. 23:21:31 Dang browser 23:21:37 If you want to arrest me so be it... 23:21:38 I'm pretty sure he got kicked out 23:22:09 Eh Enoch, well apologize for those demented jokes and promise to never joke like that again 23:22:31 I promise.. but my cousin's house is still my Korean colony besides that okay. 23:23:20 When I mean invade I was just gonna make reliative house colonies without force. :/ 23:23:26 Technically the colony belongs to the Korean Government either way because they control everything ranging from power, water, etc 23:23:34 But no more second Korea war jokes... 23:23:41 Nor any other war jokes 23:23:47 I know that Kaiser... I just merely claim it... 23:24:11 That is all. 23:24:26 I have no full dominance over it actually. 23:24:44 Anyways, Even if you contacted the UN tey would take that like a grain of salt. 23:25:32 7:09: EnochChung123 I shall get North Korea nad start a second Korean war MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH 23:25:44 Does that sound terrorist to you? 23:25:55 They don't take threats as grains of salt. 23:26:08 Anywho, anyone heard of North Korea's Red Star OS? 23:26:15 Nope. 23:26:20 no 23:26:22 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Star_OS 23:26:34 Its powering many computers in N, KOrea 23:26:41 Kaiser if you over reeact like that you get nowhere in life. 23:26:50 You already have gotten nowhere 23:26:52 Did I ever say LETS BOMB KOREA AND KILL THEM. 23:26:59 I am more ahead of you in life young child. 23:27:08 No, I said I would make realitives house my colonies. 23:27:12 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nova_(operating_system) Cuba also has their own OS 23:27:30 We are talking about operating systems and getting somewhere in life. 23:27:41 I no I have gotten nowhere I have a long way to go Kaiser. 23:27:44 *Know 23:27:46 I am way more far in life and more professional than you. 23:28:00 Now the older you get, there are 2 paths. 23:28:03 I know that... like I said I have a long way ahead of me... 23:28:11 Hmm, interesting, both OS's are Linux based. 23:28:19 The far life and professional happy life, or the downright basement life where everything is crud. 23:28:28 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 23:28:28 Choose my friend :D 23:28:33 Indeed Prince. 23:28:46 NOVA was made so Cuba's computers wont use Windows 23:29:16 I choose none... 23:29:20 lol 23:29:24 Good luck 23:29:47 :/ 23:29:52 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/29/Redstar3.0.png Red Star OS is more similar to a Mac (even though Linux) and NOVA is more similar to Windows P 23:29:54 *XP 23:30:01 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ef/NautilusNova1.1.2.png 23:30:07 :o 23:30:14 Red star? 23:30:18 Lel.... 23:30:23 North Korean Operating System 23:30:50 It makes sense with NOVA, because most Cubans are used to Windows, so logically it is best to model the new OS of it to some extent. 23:31:49 *off of it 23:32:07 Yeah. 23:32:24 http://jabirproject.org/ newsted operating system 23:32:32 *Newest. 23:32:33 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 23:32:38 So, Eastest, if you need any help with those flags you mentioned earlier, feel free to post a message about it on my Wall. 23:32:44 I like the start button on NOVA OS though, it reminds me so much of Win XP 23:32:52 Prince are you from chiltose? 23:33:03 Muhammad is always doing projects 23:33:07 Yes. 23:33:07 @PrinceAugustine Did you check the PM? 23:33:32 One of his projects was vandalizing this wiki. 23:33:42 Don't dwell in that horrible moment. 23:33:44 I follow him on instagram. 23:33:57 I'll check it right now. 23:34:01 He has nazi, anti jewish posts. 23:34:11 http://jabirproject.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/JabirOS-XFCE.png 23:34:13 And pictures honoring hitler.. 23:34:21 Looks like he used SUSE Studio and modified it 23:34:24 Link to his instagram 23:34:33 I will try/ 23:34:39 -!- Prince Augustine has left Special:Chat. 23:34:39 I don't have an instagram nor have interest in getting one. 23:34:58 -!- Prince Augustine has joined Special:Chat 23:35:07 Instagram's TOS gives them the right to sell your images. 23:35:18 http://web.stagram.com/n/haghiri75 23:35:32 Neo nazi bastard 23:35:44 -!- Prince Augustine has left Special:Chat. 23:36:29 He also called Korean people shit eaters 23:36:51 And called jews fake people claiming Hitler was cleaning up the world 23:36:55 I never liked that Haghiri person. 23:37:02 He was mean... 23:37:19 And vandalized 30 pages 23:37:35 If he is a nazi, and if hitler was cleaning the world, then he would be dead too, BLONDES WITH BLUE EYES ONLY 23:37:59 :/ 23:39:14 Neo-Nazi groups are banned in the Cockatiel Empire. 23:39:19 Another question: Anyone here been here:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Falls 23:39:28 Along with the KKK, Westboro Baptist Church etc. 23:39:42 Me too :D 23:40:29 A friend and citizen of the Cockatiel Empire wants me to ban Islam but I thought that was too far. 23:40:32 My nation doesn't ban anygroups because no person raised in the UCS would want to join the kkk, WBC, etc. 23:40:35 This is totally unrelated to micronationalism guys, but have you noticed how some Arabic people tend to be neo-Nazis? I find it sort of weird because they believe Hitler was "ridding the world of filth" when Hitler has a high possibility of ridding the world of them. Afterall the Nazis wanted a pure Aryan Race of blondes with blue eyes. So how come they still agree with Hitler? It is kind of confusing for me. - I just posted that on a facebook group 23:40:56 Unless of course the child was deprived of their education and had a messed up environment 23:41:24 No a lot of them are not neo nazis 23:41:31 but a lot of them hate israel 23:41:35 for obvious reasons 23:42:22 which doesn't make sense why they would necessarilly be neo nazis, because hitler actually advocated for the creation of israel. But of course it never happened so he was like oh well fuck em. 23:42:40 Sorry for cursing 23:42:46 Yeah, Israel is hated by alot of Islam nations 23:42:58 I don't like Israel 23:43:14 I do 23:43:17 I dislike the goverment, not the people.. 23:43:35 I like Israel. 23:43:38 Yay 23:43:40 I dislike the Isreali Government. 23:43:42 I think palestine and israel should become one secular state and Jerusalem should become no mans land overseen by the UN 23:43:55 Just my opinion 23:44:02 Palestine should be an independent nation. 23:44:05 I don't support Palestine though. 23:44:24 Israel is incompetent in dealing with anything appropriately. 23:44:33 I have a friend who lived in Palestine. 23:45:02 Fatah is professional, Hamas is bringing Palestine down 23:45:05 I blame the western powers. They didn't want the jews, so instead the took the homes of Palestinians and created Israel 23:45:33 I'm tired of this "promise land" BS argument 23:45:36 I hate it how America is aiding a terrorist nation with military stuff which they used to kill innocent Palestinians.. 23:46:07 Israeli soldiers bulldozed entire neighborhoods to make way for Jewish settlements.. I do not hate them though. 23:46:20 Just the army, goveremnt. 23:46:25 They are not a terrorist nation. 23:46:25 America aids many terrorist organizations. I wouldn't quite call Israel a terrorist state, but they surely have no clean record. 23:46:30 True. 23:46:35 I agree with what UCS said 23:46:46 Sorry bout that. 23:47:28 I hear many people call the North Atlantic Treaty Organization the North Atlantic Terrorist Organization 23:47:39 I feel sorry for the Palestinians. 23:47:41 I am surprised how America aided Korea even after this happened: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/June_Democracy_Movement 23:47:57 nato is not as bad as the US govt, in my opinion 23:48:14 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gwangju_Uprising 23:48:14 true 23:48:29 Yuck.. Gwangju uprising is gruesome.. 23:49:01 My parents lived during the Korean democratic revolution.. they got shot at with tear gas XD 23:49:18 Jk but it was sad :( 23:49:32 And brutal. 23:49:45 When Nato commanders asked the US to send 25k troops to rwanda to help stop the genocide the US turned away. "Yeah there's no geopolitical nor economic gain in the area, so yeah- screw you all". And what do you know, a million plus people get hacked to death by machetes 23:49:58 http://libcom.org/history/1980-the-kwangju-uprising 23:50:05 The picture is saddening.. 23:50:15 But then we just /had/ to go into Iraw to stop the oppressive Saddam Hussein.... LMFAO 23:50:19 Iraq* 23:50:23 -!- Prince Augustine has joined Special:Chat 2014 05 16